1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps and, more particularly, to an LED lamp assembly having a gas-injecting member adapted for injecting a predetermined gas into a sealing chamber of the LED lamp assembly therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination. The LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamp due to its long-term reliability, environment friendliness, and low power consumption.
A conventional LED lamp includes a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to an outer surface of the heat sink, thereby dissipating heat generated by the LEDs via the heat sink. When the LED lamp is used for illumination, dust and moisture may enter the LED lamp, causing current leakage or short circuit, or other contamination of the LEDs. Therefore, the LED lamp is generally provided with a sealing structure to solve this problem. The sealing structure could effectively insulate an interior of the LED lamp from an outer circumstance. However, The sealing structure is still unreliable to substantially protect the interior of the LED lamp from the outside, it is more desirable to use a further means of sealing the LEDs from the outside, such as replacing original air existing in the interior of the LED lamp with a predetermined gas. Unfortunately, it is difficult for the conventional LED lamp to change the air had already existed in the interior thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp assembly having a gas-injecting member adapted for injecting a predetermined gas into a sealing chamber of the LED lamp assembly therethrough.